


All Things Bright And Beautiful

by Softchaos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concerned Fish Owner Harry, Fluff, Intern Niall, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pasta, Tumblr Prompt, Vet Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softchaos/pseuds/Softchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Louis es veterinario, Niall su entrometido ayudante en prácticas, y Harry tiene un pez de colores enfermo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Bright And Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Things Bright And Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599664) by [EmmyLouWho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyLouWho/pseuds/EmmyLouWho). 



Un sándwich de pollo.  
No, sushi.  
O ¿qué tal ese nuevo lugar de pasta que está a la vuelta de la esquina?  
Sí, pensó Louis, sin duda pasta.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse a sí mismo una palmadita en la espalda por hacer una buena decisión, la puerta de su pequeña oficina se abrió de golpe, la ráfaga de aire debida al movimiento envió una pila de papeles sueltos de su escritorio al suelo. El culpable era el ayudante en prácticas de Louis, Niall, el cual le sonrió desde la puerta.

"Hola Lou" dijo. "Creo que tienes que ordenar la oficina, hay papeles por todo el suelo."

"Me he dado cuenta" dijo Louis, tratando de sonar molesto, pero fallando miserablemente, como de costumbre, al ver la cara de felicidad constante de Niall. Niall sólo llevaba en prácticas en la clínica veterinaria unas semanas, pero ya se había ganado el corazón de todos y ahora era una firme parte de la familia clínica.

"¿Qué quieres, Niall? Estoy a punto de salir, es mi hora de la comida."

"Tenemos una emergencia con un pez."

"¿Disculpa?"

"Tenemos una emergencia con un pez" repitió Niall.

"Sí, ya te he oído, simplemente no te entiendo."

"Hay un chico aquí con su mascota, que es un pez, y dice que necesita ver a un veterinario con urgencia. Por lo que, tenemos una emergencia con un pez."

"Bien, pues dile a Liam que le eche un vistazo. Es mi hora de la comida y tengo un plato de pasta llamando mi nombre."

"No, Lou, confía en mí. Quieres atender al pez." Los ojos de Niall estaban muy abiertos, mirando significativamente a Louis sobre sus falsas gafas graduadas ("Obviamente me hacen parecer más inteligente, Lou"). Louis no estaba seguro del significado exacto de sus ojos intimidadores y estaba demasiado hambriento para tomarse la molestia de pensar más en ello.

Suspiró mientras se ponía de pie y siguió resignado a Niall a través de la clínica, las últimas imágenes brillantes de la pasta caliente en una salsa cremosa desapareciendo de su mente.

"Está en la sala 3" dijo Niall, "¡buena suerte!"

"¿Acabas de guiñarme un ojo?" Pregunta Louis a Niall, pero este sólo ríe y se aleja.

Louis parpadea dos veces, luego sacude la cabeza divertido y abre la puerta de la consulta 3.

Y, oh. Sus ojos intimidadores tienen sentido ahora.

Hay un hombre guapísimo en su consultorio que parece haber renunciado a la silla de plástico al lado de la mesa de exploración en favor de sentarse en la mesa misma, sus piernas largas están cruzadas debajo de sí mismo y mira fijamente a la pecera pequeña que tiene en sus manos y no parece haberse dado cuenta de que Louis ha entrado en la habitación.

"Um, hola" dice Louis, observando al hombre parpadear sus ojos que estaban posicionados en la pecera para mirar los suyos. "Soy el Dr. Louis Tomlinson y voy a ser su veterinario hoy."

La boca del hombre se abre un poco, pero no dice nada y cruza la habitación para acercarse a Louis mientras le mira.

"He oído que tienes una emergencia con tu pez ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?"

"Um ... sí. Tengo a mi pez aquí. Y es una emergencia."

Su voz, que es más profunda de lo que Louis esperaba, contrasta con los dulces rizos castaños que enmarcan su rostro, y Louis entiende ahora por qué Niall había sido tan insistente en que este cliente valía la pena renunciar a su pasta.

"Está bien" dijo Louis, decidido a actuar profesionalmente a pesar del pequeño ejército de mariposas que parecía haber fijado su residencia dentro de su estómago, "¿y cuál es exactamente el problema?"

El hombre acercó la pecera hacia Louis. Dentro había un pequeño pez de colores, nadando en círculos.

"Este es Ron-"

"¿Ron?" Interrumpe Louis.

Una expresión tímida cruzó la cara del hombre. "Um ... ¿mi nombre es Harry?" Dijo interrogante, mirando a Louis que había empezado a sonreír. Y el chico no era sólo guapo, también era lo suficientemente nerd como para llamar a su pez Ron. Louis pensó que podría estar enamorado.

"¿Y ambos vivís aventuras juntos y lucháis contra magos oscuros?" Preguntó, sonriendo a Harry, que parecía encantado por las burlas.

"Mi hermana le puso el nombre, piensa que es graciosa. Pero, quiero decir, a pesar de ser un pez, lo considero mi amigo así que me parece apropiado."

Y- eso fue dulce, de una manera muy extraña.

La mirada de Harry regresa a la pecera, y su sonrisa se escapa de nuevo.

"Ron ha estado nadando al revés."

Ahora que Louis mira más de cerca al pez de colores, observa que está, de hecho, dando vueltas alrededor del bol, al revés.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que se ha dado la vuelta" dijo Harry, e incluso con una corta evaluación Louis estuvo de acuerdo con el diagnóstico. No ha atendido a muchos peces en su vida, para ser honesto, pero su condición es bastante obvia.

"He ido a tres veterinarios diferentes ya" Harry continuó, "y ninguno de ellos ha querido ayudar. Todos me han dicho que no vale la pena curarlo y que debería ir a la tienda de mascotas y pagar £3 por un nuevo pez de colores."

Harry había estado mirando con tristeza a Ron mientras hablaba, pero ahora posa su vista en Louis, implorante. "Necesito que me ayudes a curar a Ron."

El corazón de Louis había aumentado aproximadamente seis veces en tamaño al escuchar la charla de Harry. Llevaba siendo veterinario un par de años, y había visto a mucha gente que adoraba a sus mascotas, pero había algo tan entrañable en Harry al estar tan decidido a encontrar un veterinario dispuesto a tratar a su pez de colores.

"Harry..."

"¿Puedes curarlo?"

Louis vaciló antes de responder. "El único tratamiento que podemos realizar para hacerle nadar correctamente es una cirugía para extraer el aire de su vejiga. Es sin duda arriesgado y Ron es tan pequeño que la cirugía será difícil."

No quería ilusionar a Harry por lo que trató de usar su expresión de veterinario más seria, pero cuando vio las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Harry envolvió un (totalmente profesional, por supuesto) reconfortante brazo alrededor de sus hombros y a Harry, obviamente, no le importó mucho la relación profesional entre veterinario/propietario-del-pez mientras se acercó para convertirlo en un abrazo adecuado.

"Gracias, Dr. Tomlinson" dijo con una sonrisa llorosa "No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que significa que estés dispuesto a intentarlo."

"Louis. Puedes llamarme Louis."

"Entonces, gracias, Louis," dijo Harry, agarrando la mano de Louis y dándole un pequeño apretón. Sus manos estaban calientes, y Louis se avergonzó de lo mucho que no quería dejarlas ir.

✿✿

Quince minutos más tarde, Louis estaba listo para la cirugía de Ron. Niall tenía preparado todo lo que necesitaría Louis, y era el momento de empezar.

Louis tomó una respiración profunda para calmarse. Nunca se ponía nervioso, por lo general, antes de una cirugía, pero hoy se sentía diferente. Él sabía que era un excelente veterinario, y siempre daba lo mejor de sí mismo con sus pacientes, pero esta cirugía tenía la presión añadida de un ángel muy atractivo de pelo rizado esperando a unas puertas. El éxito imperaba aquí- no había absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que Louis fuera a permitir que el pez de Harry muriera.

"Está bien, Niall, trae al paciente, por favor."

✿✿

Harry caminaba en la sala de espera con nerviosismo. Louis observó cómo estuvo a punto de tropezar con un gato atigrado que estaba posado en el suelo. Harry inmediatamente se puso en cuclillas y rascó al gato detrás de las orejas, disculpándose profusamente tanto con el gato como con su dueña. Ambos parecían maravillados, la anciana se sonrojó mientras su gato ronroneaba con satisfacción a Harry.

Louis trató sin éxito de borrar la sonrisa afectiva de su cara a medida que se acercaba al mostrador de recepción.

"¿Harry?" Le llamó, de nuevo incapaz de mantener una expresión facial neutra cuando Harry se sobresaltó al oír el sonido de su voz y rápidamente se desequilibró de su posición agachada, cayendo de culo en medio de la sala de espera de la clínica.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y se sacudió el polvo, diciendo un adiós rápido al gato atigrado antes de seguir a Louis de nuevo al área de consulta.

"¿Cómo está Ron?" Le preguntó: "¿Está bien?"

Louis se detuvo junto a una puerta cerrada y se volvió hacia Harry.

"Ron está muy bien" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo como los ojos de Harry se iluminaron. "La operación ha salido bien."

"¿Puedo verlo?" Preguntó Harry.

"Por supuesto" respondió Louis abriendo la puerta frente a la que estaban y guiando a Harry hacia la pequeña área de recuperación de la clínica.

En un extremo de la habitación, sobre una mesa, Ron estaba de vuelta en su pecera y nadando a su alrededor - ahora de la manera correcta.

Harry se acercó y puso su mano a un lado de la pecera y observó a Ron mientras daba vueltas lentas. El alivio era evidente en su rostro.

"Gracias Lou" resopló, agarrando la manga de la bata blanca de laboratorio de Louis y dándole un gran abrazo.

"De nada" Louis susurró en el hombro de Harry. De mala gana, terminó el abrazo y volvió a mirar a Ron en su cuenco.

"Debería estar completamente bien ahora. Tenemos que mantenerlo aquí por unas cuantas horas más para asegurarnos de que está completamente recuperado de la cirugía, pero luego puedes llevarlo a casa."

"¿Has escuchado eso, Ron?" Harry dijo "¡Vas a estar bien!"

"Y ... Mientras tanto ... quiero decir, antes de atender a Ron, yo iba a comer..." Dijo Louis, mirando nerviosamente a Harry. "Hay un nuevo restaurante de pasta a la vuelta de la esquina y tienen una muy buena carbonara, y ya que quedan unas cuantas horas antes de que puedas llevar a Ron a casa me preguntaba si tal vez te gustaría comer un poco de pasta? ¿Conmigo?"

"¿Pasta?" Dijo Harry, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres" dijo Louis rápidamente, "No debería haber preguntado, lo siento, es probable que tengas otros planes y-" Fue interrumpido por una mano suave en su brazo.

"Louis" dijo Harry, una sonrisa lentamente se extendía por su rostro "¿Me estás invitando a una cita contigo?"

"Um ... ¿sí?"

"En ese caso, me encantaría ir a comer pasta contigo."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Louis, sintiéndose casi tímido de repente.

"Sí" dijo Harry "con una condición." Se acercó y tomó la mano de Louis. "Nada de marisco."


End file.
